Numerous fungal species are capable of acting as pathogens on plants of economic significance. In order to prevent and reduce diseases caused by fungal pathogens, numerous compounds having fungicidal or fungistatic activity have been developed.
Plant fungal pathogens of particular interest are species belonging to the genus Septoria. Pathogenic Septoria species includes S. agropyrina, S. apiicola, S. azaleae, S. chrysanthemi, S. cornicola, S. elymi, S. lycopersici and S. glycines. Septoria species generally produce leaf spots and blights. Plants affected by Septoria pathogens include lettuce, tomato, chrysanthemum, celery, beets, and carrots. The invention described herein pertains to novel classes of compounds for use in inhibiting the growth of pathogenic fungi, particularly Septoria species, on plants of interest.
Two embodiments of compounds for use in the subject methods of controlling Septoria infections, and infections of similar fungal species, are pentamidine and netropsin. Pentamidine has been used to treat several animal parasites; however, the use of pentamidine to treat or prevent fungal infections of plants are unprecedented. Similarly, netropsin has been used to treat bacterial and viral infections in animals; however, the use of netropsin to treat or prevent fungal infections of plants is unprecedented.